Into the West
by immortalrmy
Summary: What if there was another elf there when Boromir died, and she sang a song that was considered a great honor in Elven tradition to him. Song is Into the West by Annie Lennox. Oneshot underlying Boromir/OC. mostly Songfic. Please review. READ AUTHORS NOTE!


_**Ok guys, you may have read this story before, but I swear I'm not plagerizing! This story IS all mine! Fanfiction decided to not let me get onto my profile, so I was forced to make another one, and thought, ehh why not post the story on my new profile! So yeah thanks for understanding guys!**_

Alira stabbed an Orc through the heart just as the horn of Gondor echoed through the trees. Alira's head whipped around as Legolas could be heard yelling, "The horn of Gondor!" then Aragorn, "Boromir!"

Alira's head spun as she darted forward to find the young man of Gondor. Aragorn, Gimli and even Legolas, who like her, possessed the Elven power to move quickly and nimbly between Orcs and trees, were stuck behind a wall of enemies. Alira, however was free to follow the horn to Boromir.

She was fast enough to get there when he was still blowing the horn. She slid to a stop on a hill and quickly surveyed the scene. Boromir was backing away from an army of Uruk-hi, his sword flashing in the sun. Merry and Pippin were behind him stabbing out with their small swords whenever one of the Uruks got past Boromir.

Alira felt adrenalin running down to her fingers as she pulled an arrow and let it loose. Her Elven made arrow moved easily through the branches and embedded itself in one of the Uruks back. He cried out and fell back dead. His death caused all the other Uruks around him to turn and look just in time to see another arrow pierce their comrade's eye.

They looked up to see Alira shooting until she was out of arrows. She then pulled her two long knives and raced into the group of enemies. She made her way to Boromir through the fat, smelly Uruk-hi and when she got there, she went around to the other side of the Hobbits and began defending with all her might. After a few seconds of this, Boromir called again for reinforcements, but the horn blast was cut short.

Alira turned for one second and saw an archer on the hill. She almost jumped for joy, thinking it was Legolas, but on closer inspection she saw that it was a Uruk-hi. It had its sights trained on Boromir, who was preoccupied with defending the Hobbits to notice. Alira make a quick decision and jumped in front of him just as the archer let loose his arrow.

It had hit her in the shoulder before she felt the pain. Boromir caught her as she fell back from the force. He eased her to the ground and continued fighting. Alira felt the pain now, but knew they would all die if she didn't get up. She managed to stand and pick up her knives. Boromir smiled and pushed the Hobbits back.

Alira killed no more than three enemies before she heard another arrow leave its string. She jumped to take it for Boromir, but she didn't get there in time. Boromir took it in the chest and fell to his knees. His body was riddled with two more arrows, and Alira caught one more in her leg.

They both were on the ground now watching the Uruks taking both Hobbits prisoner. The big archer who looked to be the leader told them to start moving, and came to stand in front of Boromir and Alira. He raised his sword and stood ready to bring it down on Boromir's head. Even in the face of the sword and essentially death, Boromir stood. He was truly a man of courage. A man of Gondor.

Suddenly, as the Uruk brought his sword down, an arrow came straight through his left eye. Alira looked around for their savior, and saw, on a hill almost 3 miles back, Legolas standing still holding his bow ready.

Alira breathed a sigh of relief as Boromir fell back. Since she was behind him, she had no choice but to catch him. She let him lean against a tree and turned to start working on getting the arrows out, but he caught her hand.

She looked up into his eyes green eyes and was afraid of how calm they were.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Don't take the arrows out. You need to get yourself healed."

"Boromir, my wounds are superficial. In my shoulder and leg. If you don't get healed you will-"

"I'm going to die," he said bluntly. "There is no need to waste valuable time on me."

Alira said nothing as she tried to get the arrows out anyway, but he grabbed both her hands in one of his.

"Stop," he said sternly. "What do Elves do when one of them dies?"

"What?" she asked confused.

"Elves. What do they do at funerals?" Boromir asked.

"There is a song," Alira said slowly. "It talks about the ships coming to take us home."

"Sing to me?" Boromir asked quietly.

Alira wished she didn't have to. She didn't want him to die, but somewhere deep down, she knew there was nothing she could do to help him, and getting "Into the West" sung to you before you died was one of the greatest honors in the Elvish world. Alira sighed and took Boromir's hand, and began.

"_Lay down_

_Your sweet and weary head_

_Night is falling_

_You have come to journey's end_

_Sleep now_

_And dream of the ones who came before_

_They are calling from across the distant shore,"_

As she sang the word 'shore,' her voice broke making tears stream down her face, but she kept singing, because Boromir's eyes were locked on hers.

"_Why do you weep?_

_What are these tears upon your face?_

_Soon you will see_

_All of your fears will pass away safe within my arms_

_Your only sleeping,"_

Boromir laughed at the first two lines because they were incredibly ironic, because she was the one crying and not him, but Alira sang the last two lines with convicting passion.

"_What can you see_

_On the horizon?_

_Why do the white gulls call?_

_Across the sea_

_A pale moon rises_

_The ships have come to carry you home_

_And all will turn_

_To silver glass_

_A light on the water_

_All soles pass."_

She took a shaky breath and noticed without looking that Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli had come up behind her, and were listening quietly. Only Legolas had heard that song and knew what it meant, but Gimli and Aragorn could gather its meaning. As Alira's angelic voice rang out above the sounds of the nearby waterfall, the rest of the forest was quiet.

"_Hope fades_

_Into the world of night_

_Through shadows falling_

_Out of memory and time_

_don't say, "We have come now to an end."_

_White shores are calling_

_You and I will meet again_

_And you'll be here in my arms_

_Just sleeping."_

The chorus was supposed to come next, but her voice broke, so Legolas took up where she left off. He came and knelt next to her and put his hand over Boromir's heart.

"_What can you see_

_On the horizon?_

_Why do the white gulls call?_

_Across the sea_

_A pale moon rises_

_The ships have come to carry you home."_

Their voices then joined into wonderful harmony.

"_And all will turn_

_To silver glass_

_A light on the water_

_All souls pass_

_And all will turn _

_To silver glass_

_A light on the water_

_Grey ships pass_

_Into the west."_

It was Alira who sang the last five sentences and ended with a gentle kiss on Boromir's forehead.

"Auta e'a i' numen edan en' Gondor. You will be remembered as long as me and my children shall live."

And with those last words to him, Boromir passed. Adriana drug her fingers down over his eyes and closed them, then bent and put her head to his and said a quiet prayer.

Legolas put a hand on her back as she began to sob.

_**Ok guys remember to review! Thanks.**_


End file.
